Fever
by Rielin
Summary: A delinquent that everyone fears, except one that merely smiles warmly towards him. Whenever he sees her, his face starts to heat and his palms starts to sweat. Is this fever? Or simply, lovesick?


**Fever**  
 _w. Rielin_

* * *

 **bgm** rheehab - 어설퍼져 beat by dunny

* * *

"Pass down your papers,"

One by one, student by student, the stacks of paper is passed upon, landing on top of each student's desk down the column. Everyone hands it to the student behind them without a second thought, until it reaches the last seat of the column. With feared gaze, she turns around. With a bored gaze, he glances down, waiting for his turn to receive the paper, with his left palm supporting his jaw and the other hand waiting for her to give him the paper. Because of her trembling hands, the paper doesn't even reach his fingers and instead, falls down to the floor.

"S-sorry!" She apologizes, her voice shaking.

He simply ignores her and lowers his body and grabs the fallen paper. He sits back up, and the feared female quickly turns around to avoid his gaze.

 _Annoying._

Flashbacking to the first day of school; everything happened during the welcoming ceremony for freshmen. Add was simply walking to cross the front gate of schoolground when three sophomores decided to stop him. Apparently, they were short on money to even buy a can of soda. Pitying his seniors, Add decided to help in, then he realized he forgot his wallet at home. The sophomores simply thought Add was playing around with them, then decided to use violent force for 'punishment' or at least whatever they called. Feeling attacked, Add guarded himself by using violence against violence… and ended up sending all three of the sophomores to hospital.

Because of such event, rumors have spread throughout the school and his classmates and even his seniors started to avoid is dangerous existence. Since no one wanted to speak or even look at him, Add haven't made a single friend so far, thus school have become a place he deeply despise of. Whenever they matched his eyes with his or even had to speak to him, they would tremble with fear, afraid of getting beaten by Add himself. Yet he had no intention of hurting anyone, unless someone was to hurt him first. But no one even dared to do such thing. Not only did the rumors affect the reason why no one approached him, but his glare with emptied emotion played a role with that as well. His expression never spoke anything, no one could tell whether he was happy or sad, he just seemed stressed and angry.

Therefore, Add didn't even try to approach anyone, since they would just run away. He ignored everyone and everyone ignored him.

There is one exception though.

"Add, did you do your homework like I told you to?"

"...,"

Ara Haan.

She's definition of perfection. Her silky black hair that reaches down to her waist, her slender body, dewy skin without a single imperfection, her intelligence, and her friendliness to everyone.

And she is the only person that approaches Add without fearing. Perhaps because she's so friendly and tender to everyone, that Add's rumor and his gaze does not even affect her.

"You didn't do it, did you?" She pouted, her hands resting on her hips.

"I guess I'll show you mine again. But next time! Do your homework!" She exclaims as she searches through her backpack. She hands neatly written homework to the male, who simply accepts the paper.

Even her handwriting is perfect; it looked as if she typed it out.

"Ahem…!" She stands rather proudly with hint of awkwardness as she clears her throat. Add glances up, confused of her actions. Her hands were wrapping around her slender waist as her long eyelashes covers her apricot eyes. With her chin held high, it seems as if she was waiting for a reply from Add.

Add let out a chuckle at her actions.

"Thanks," he replies back which automatically brings a smile across Ara's lips.

"You're welcome!" She replies back with a bright tone filled in her voice, then she disappears into the crowd among the students that surrounds her. Her happiness virus is spread across the campus, affecting Add as well.

However, she did not notice one thing. As she turned around and left the lonely male, his cheeks were blushing a red hue as his internal body heat was raising up, causing him to mildly sweat.

She causes fever.

 _Fever?_

 _No, lovesick._

* * *

 **note:**

v short v terribly written one shot !  
i apologize, i tried to make this story longer and more detailed  
but i personally think keeping it short and brief creates more of a simpler and cute story !  
but the two characters barely even say anything oops

but i hope you guys enjoyed anyway!


End file.
